hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 21 (Someone else)
Someone else is the twenty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be a cowboy. *CHARLI pretends to be a cowgirl. *KELLIE and Chats wear Indian saris and pretend to be Indian princesses. *CHARLI dances like an Indian person. *TIM pretends to be a rock 'n' roll star. *CHARLI rolls on the floor. *KATHLEEN pretends to be a phone operator. *CHARLI pretends to hear a phone ringing and she looks for the correct phone. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about three dress-up dolls at the kindergarten (Kathleen from Polynesia, Kellie from Japan and Charli from Australia), they meet a new doll (Tim from Scotland). Gallery Nathan S3 E21.png Charli S3 E21 1.png Kellie S3 E21.png Charli S3 E21 2.png Tim S3 E21.png Charli S3 E21 3.png Kathleen S3 E21.png Charli S3 E21 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E21.png Trivia *In this episode, Chats has her hair done in pigtails. *A sari, saree, or shari is a female garment from the Indian subcontinent that consists of a drape varying from five to nine yards in length and two to four feet in breadth that is typically wrapped around the waist, with one end draped over the shoulder, baring the midriff. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sari *India, officially the Republic of India, is a country in South Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India *Tim's segment makes a reference to Elvis Presley. *Polynesia is a subregion of Oceania, made up of over 1,000 islands scattered over the central and southern Pacific Ocean. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polynesia *Japan is a sovereign island nation in East Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan *Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia *Scotland is a country that is part of the United Kingdom and covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland *The Highland Fling is a solo Highland dance that gained popularity in the early 19th century. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Highland_Fling Songlets ;Shapes in space Sun is calling wake up now, big day ahead Rugged life for a cowboy, no time to laze in bed Saddle up my horse, lassoing with my hand It's a cowboy's life, it's a round up day No time to waste, get on your way Round 'em up, cowboy, spin around and 'round Round 'em up, cowboy, time for a hoedown Round 'em up, cowboy, spin around and 'round Round 'em up, cowboy, time for a hoedown. We'll face the dust and the dirt, we'll run on down Round 'em up and fence them in, before the sun goes down Saddle up my horse, lassoing with my hand It's a cowboy's life, it's a round up day No time to waste, get on your way Round 'em up, cowboy, swing around and 'round Round 'em up, cowboy, time for a hoedown Round 'em up, cowboy, swing around and 'round Round 'em up, cowboy, time for a hoedown. We'll face the dust and the dirt, we'll run on down Round 'em up and fence them in, before the sun goes down Saddle up my horse, lassoing with my hand At the end of the day we'll hit the hay It's a cowboy's life, yipee-a-yay! Round 'em up, cowboy, swing around and 'round Round 'em up, cowboy, time for a hoedown Round 'em up, cowboy, swing around and 'round Round 'em up, cowboy, time for a hoedown. ;Body move #01 The sun is calling wake up now, big day ahead Rugged life for a cowgirl, no time to waste in bed Saddle up my horse, lassoing with my hand It's a cowgirl's life, it's a round up day No time to waste, get on your way Round 'em up, cowgirl, swing it round and round Round 'em up, cowgirl, time for a hoedown Round 'em up, cowgirl, swing it round and round Round 'em up, cowgirl, time for a hoedown. We'll face the dust and the dirt, we'll run on down Round 'em up and fence them in, before the sun goes down Saddle up my horse, lassoing with my hand At the end of the day we'll hit the hay It's a cowgirl's life, yipee-a-yay! Round 'em up, cowgirl, swing it round and round Round 'em up, cowgirl, time for a hoedown Round 'em up, cowgirl, swing it round and round Round 'em up, cowgirl, time for a hoedown, yee-haw! ;Word play Soft silky sari, dance around Soft silky sari dance, shimmering sari dance Dancing and spinning around and around and around. Soft silky sari, dance around Soft silky sari dance, shimmering sari dance Dancing and spinning around and around and around. Indian princess dancing around Soft silky sari dance, shimmering sari dance Dancing and spinning around and around and around. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music Rock 'n' roll! You gotta shake it, shake it, shake it now Uh huh huh, rock 'n' roll! I said twist it, twist it, twist it now Uh huh huh, rock 'n' roll! I said yeah, uh huh That's right, okay Rock 'n' roll. Rock 'n' roll! You gotta shake it, shake it, shake it now Uh huh huh, rock 'n' roll! You gotta twist it, twist it, twist it now Uh huh huh, rock 'n' roll! I said yeah, uh huh That's right, okay Rock 'n' roll. Rock 'n' roll! You gotta shake it, shake it, shake it now Uh huh huh, rock 'n' roll! You gotta twist it, twist it, twist it now Uh huh huh, rock 'n' roll! I said yeah (Yeah), alright (Alright) Uh huh (Uh huh), okay (Okay) Rock 'n' roll. ;Body move #03 Rock and roll on the floor Roll from side to side Makes your back feel extra good So I really think you should. Rock and roll on the floor Roll from front to back Makes your back feel extra good So I really think you should. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm a phone operator Ring! Ring! I've gotta answer the phone Hello! Hello! Gonna take a message Write this down, tell them you're not at home Ring! Ring! I'm a phone operator I've gotta answer the phone. I'm a phone operator Ring! Ring! I've gotta answer the phone Hello! Hello! Gonna take the message Write this down, tell them you're not at home Ring! Ring! I'm a phone operator I've gotta answer the phone. ;Body move #04 Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring My phone, it likes to sing Hello, hello, hello I say Please call back another day. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring My phone, it likes to sing Hello, hello, hello I say Please call back another day. ;Sharing stories I'm Polly and I come from Polynesia There is something that I want to teach you Put your hands like this and then you'll see You can do the turtle dance like me. I come from a place called Japan, you know Konnichiwa is how we say hello We make paper cranes that are so nice We use chopsticks to eat our rice. I'm an Aussie girl and I love the sun When I'm at the beach I have lots of fun I wear the coolest hat you've ever seen And my skin's kept save 'cause I wear sunscreen. In Scotland we put swords on the ground Then we love to hear the bagpipes sound Scottish songs are what we love to sing And we love to dance the Highland fling. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about cowboys & cowgirls Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about rounding up Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about India Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about rocking & rolling Category:Ep about the floor Category:Ep about phones & cellphones Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about kindergarten, daycares & preschool Category:Ep about coming alive Category:Ep about Scotland Category:Ep about Polynesia Category:Ep about Japan Category:Ep about Australia Category:Ep about Highland Fling